Mysterio (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Quentin Beck '''also known as '''Mysterio is a former supervillain turned superhero from the Marvel animated series Ultimate Spider-Man, He is a former stage magician who turned to a life of crime after his technology was not perfected. History Early Life Quentin Beck was a stage magician who out of his selfish desires perfected his holograms but still wanted more, He then struck a deal with Dormammu to make his illusions real but at a heavy price. After becoming Mysterio, he turned his life to crime forgetting that his family sholud have been first. During an battle with Spider-Man in the Brooklyn Bridge, Mysterio trying to hold in the bridge was offered a hand by Spider-Man, He tell to Mysterio that "He shouldn't throw away everything just because of a few mistakes". However Mysterio lost grip and fall to his apparent end, He mysteriously disappeared and only his helmet was found, Spider-man gave the Helmet to Doctor Strange afterwards. Ultimate Spider-Man vs Sinister Six A while later, Her daughter Frances Beck came to retrieved and becamo the new Mysterio and continue his legacy, Frances later found that her father was trapped in a prison dimension made by Dormammu, Spider-Man and Moon Knight enter in the dimension, He finds Quentin and Frances spending the holidays and telling her that she is the best daughter a father could ask for. Spider-Man tell her that the dimension is an illusion and the helmet will destroy New York but she refuses to believe him. Quentin is glad to see Spider-man and told him that the last time he offered his hand he learn the lesson. He told to Spider-man that the helmet was granted a magic that turned Beck more selfish, He also reveal the reason for why he no accepted Spider-man help was because he didn't deserved and berate himself about wasting the love of his family pursuing petty desires when his family should have been first. He plead to Spider-Man to make up for that mistake and to let him to spenf time with his daughter. Spider-Man realize that Doctor Strange keep the helmet because that he knew that Quentin was inside the helmet. Quentin also tell that the dimension has been stay was a prison. The reality of the dimension begins to collapse ans Spider-man tries to leave with Frances.Frances refuses to leave for the love for her father but Quentin believes that the real world is no place for him. that can't go back and that his soul is lost. He tells his daughter that she is better without him but Spider-man reasons with him that he has no lost his soul, that it's still the real world and her daughter needs him. Quentin starts to believe him before Spider-Man and frances fall. Quentin uses his powers to save them while reminding frances that he is the original Mysterio. They are able to escape the helmet and they return to their world. Later Frances while spend christmas with Spider-Man, Moon Knight and Aunt May. Trivia * This version of Mysterio is stage magician rather than a failed actor. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Male Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Elementals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Genius Category:Sympathetic Category:Parents Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence